The Sailor Senshi of the Dark Kingdom
by Chmia
Summary: Makoto has awakened her powers as Sailor Jupiter, but Luna and the other Sailor Senshi were not there when it happened. Now she has to figure out her destiny as a sailor senshi with the help of Jadeite and the Dark Kingdom. Will she ever find out the truth?


He simply could not believe that this opportunity had fallen into his lap! The other Generals would not have thought to take advantage of this opportunity and, as a result, would have likely killed her outright before she had gained full access to her powers as a sailor senshi. But he, he was smarter than the likes of them and he would rise to the top of the chain of power. He could not contain the maniacal grin on his face or the laughter bubbling deep in his throat. Oh, this would be wonderful.

(Scene Change)

She slowly opened her eyes and quickly regretted having woken up. Her head felt as if it would split at the seams if she stood up. With a load groan, she settled back into the pillow and the bed sheets. "Holy fuck," she muttered, burying her head in her pillow. She remembered what had hit her, that wasn't the problem. No wonder she felt like absolute shit.

"Oh, good, you are awake." A masculine voice said.

She grimaced, but did not lift her head. The voice sounded familiar. She wasn't in danger.

"Here, this should help with the pain," the voice said as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see what she was being offered: a glass of water and several pills. Without asking what he was giving her, she reached out to grab the pills and pushed herself up far enough to drink the water.

After she finished with the medication, a young man with bright blue eyes and short, dark brown hair placed the glass on the table with a smile. And then, he asked, "Do you remember what happened, Makoto?"

Well, apparently she was not going to get any rest, so Makoto sat up and hugged the blanket close to her body. Her sempai was a wonderful man, but she really wished he would go away for a little while. She didn't feel up to socializing.

"Yeah," she muttered in all too few words. "I remember."

Her sempai shook his head, and then re-stated the question. "No, do you truly remember what happened." He said, placing great emphasis on the words 'truly' and 'remember.' "Think back to right before you were hit. What happened?"

Makoto quirked her eyes, and then rubbed them with her hand. She remembered seeing it before it had hit her and the moment of panic that had ensued. Something… something else had happened. For a moment, she stared at her sempai, as if his presence could help her remember. Right before it hit her, her body had felt weird, as if something had been building up inside of her. It had felt as if energy was building up inside of her body and warming a part of her soul that she had never felt before.

Makoto remembered a detail about that day. For only a moment, she had looked at her arms and had seen… electricity dancing across her skin. Perhaps it had been static electricity? But, that's not exactly how static electricity worked or, at least, she didn't think that it worked that way.

"Do you remember?" Her sempai asked again.

Makoto slowly nodded her head, but wasn't quite sure what he was asking for her to specifically remember.

Her sempai frowned and shook his head. "I'm not surprised you do not remember. You've been asleep for a day or two. The entire event was very traumatic."

Makoto nodded her head.

"Well, let me see if I can explain it." He said, pausing as if to look for the right words. "I guess it might be better to show you."

Makoto frowned, because she still had no idea where her sempai was trying to direct her. "Show me? I really don't want to get hit by anything like that again. I was there, I remember how it felt."

Her sempai laughed heartily, and then shook his head. "No, no," he said, waving his hands in the air. "Here, this is what I mean." From his pocket he pulled out a green and black pen, which he handed to Makoto.

Makoto looked at him incredulously, but took the pen that he offered. "What do I do with it? I don't get what you are trying to do, Akira." And then, she paused. The pen felt… familiar. Almost as if she knew what to do with it, but something was different. She turned the pen over in her hands and then looked back up at Akira.

"Try it," he urged.

There were words and actions tugging at the back of her mind and they had nothing to do with writing. She pursued her lips and then said what came to mind, even though it didn't quite feel right, but it was all she knew. "Jupiter Dark Power, Make-Up," she whispered.


End file.
